


Letter saved her life

by MMWolf_Noir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bad Friends, F/M, Little bit of bad words, bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWolf_Noir/pseuds/MMWolf_Noir
Summary: Where Marinette wants to kill herself so she writes four letters. One to Chat Noir, Alya, Her parents, and one for her teacher to read aloud to the class. When Adrien reads his before he’s supposed to he saves her life the reads the other three letters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction I’ve ever written before so sorry if it is really bad. Also thanks and hope you enjoy.

After another crappy day at school, Marinette came home and decided that she was done. Until dinner time she wrote four notes. One for Chat, one for her parents, one for Alya, then one for her teacher to read aloud to the class. 

Once she was done she ate dinner, said good night to her parents then transformed at went to meet Chat Noir. She sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower waiting for him. As she sat there crying she held all four notes waiting to give them to Chat. She herd Chat land softly behind her. “How are you feline tonight, My lady?” When she turned around tears where streaming down her face. 

“What’s wrong, My lady?”

“It’s nothing, Chat.”

“No, something is wrong. Your crying.”

“Um, Chat I have these letters and I’m trusting you to not read these till tomorrow night. Okay?”

“Sure.”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|

MARINETTE 

The next day Marinette went to school with the pills she planned to take at lunch. She arrived at school early so that she didn’t have to deal with anyone, and thanks to Tiki’s luck she didn’t have to. When the class piled in no one even gave her a glance. Lunch approached fast and she ate her lunch she brought the with her. When she was done she headed to the bathroom and decided it was time.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

ADRIEN

Once he got home from patrol he stared at the letters. He decided that he would not read the letters till tomorrow night like she asked. So he went to bed.

The next morning Adrien woke up very tempted to open the letters right now, as he went to open the one addressed to Chat but as he went to grab it he heard Nathlalie call his name telling him he needed to get going to school. When he got to school he saw Marinette sitting in the back and he went to go talk to her but Lila dragged him over to talk. She talked his ear off till the bell rang for class to start. All through class Adrien was distracted because he was think of the letters his lady gave him. Now she said he could open them tonight so he decided to open them a little early. When lunch time came around he left in a hurry to get home and to read the letters. 

As he arrived home he first went to his room to grab the letter labeled Chat Noir. After he grabbed them he went down to eat his lunch and give Plagg his cheese.

————————————————————————————

 

Dear Chat Noir,

I’m going to tell you everything, but promos that you will read the letter through before you try and find me.

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now you may recognize my name because I’m the girl you saved from the evillustrator. The three other letters I gave you go to My parents, Alya, and then one to my teacher so that she can read it aloud to my class. Deliver them how ever you want. They all have names on them so you won’t get confused. You may be wondering why your reading this letter instead of me telling you in person. That is because by the time you read this I will be gone. Chat I did this because Lila, you remember her, Volpina, she threatened to take all my friends away from me and she succeeded. The only person who knows that she’s lying, just wants to let her get away with it. Adrien Agreste. Also he was the giant crush I had but that started fading the day he said that it didn’t matter if she was lying as long as it isn’t hurt anyone. What he didn’t know was that she was threatening me. Like I said the first day we met “ALL THAT IS NECESSARY FOR THE TRIUMP OF EVIL IS THAT GOOD PROPLE DO NOTHING” I guess he wasn’t who I thought he was. I lost all my friends because they wanted to believe some liar they just met. As I stated before by the time you are reading this I have killed my self already. I did it at the end of my lunch period in the girls bathroom on the second floor. Tiki my Kwami will be taking my earring back to Master Fu so you don’t need to worry. I love you Chat. Good bye.

 

Ladybug or Marinette 

 

————————————————————————————

 

As Adrien finished the letter he looked at the clock. He had fifteen minutes to get to school, find and save his lady.

As he arrived at school he quickly rushed inside to try and find Mari. On his way he ran into Alya.

“Adrien why are you in a rush?”

“ Alya, I need to to call the ambulance and get it here as quickly as possible.”

As Adrien went to run off Alya shouted out 

“Why”

“Mari is going to kill her self”

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Marinette was in the bathroom. She made sure no one was in there before she took her earring out and said goodbye to Tiki. They were both crying but Mari sent Tiki off and pulled to pills out of her bag. About thirty seconds after she did she saw Adrien rush in and say, “Mari it’s okay. I won’t let you die.”

Then she passed out. That the medics rushed in the put her on a stretcher and had to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible or she would die. As they went down Adrien told them he was riding to the hospital with them.  
As they were making their want to the ambulance Adrien said,

“Alya call Marinette’s parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital.”

“Okay”

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Right after they got to the hospital they pumped her stomach. Once they were done her parents had arrived, and them and Adrien waited it her room keeping Alya and Nino in the hall way. 

When she woke up her parents weren’t there because they went to get dinner for them three and send Alya and Nino home and said they would update them tomorrow.

She only saw Adrien.

“Adrien?”

“My lady, your awake. How are you feeling?”

“My lady?”

“Yes princess. I disobeyed you and read you letter early just in time to save you.”

He said and he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

“Chaton”

“Yes”

“It’s really you?”

“Yeah and princess?”

“Yes” 

“I love you too.”

As he said the her parents walked in and exclaimed with joy that she was awake. They asked her if she was okay or hungry, but she was fine.

So it was late and Adrien had to go home because he wasn’t a family member. As he came home his father asked him how Marinette is, and he said that she is awake but that she needs to rest and that since tomorrow was Saturday he would go see her in the morning. Gabriel said that was fine and if he was going to see her he should get some sleep. Once in his room he decided that he might as well read the other three letters since he wasn’t tired.

So he first started with the letter that said Alya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other 3 letters.

ALYA,

I want you to know why I did what I did. I did it because everyone turned their backs on me. The people that I called my friends turned their backs on me for a person they just met. When Lila first moved she said it was her first time in Paris. Yet you all believed her when she said that her and Ladybug were besties. You know I’ve met Jagged Stone and he never had a cat, only a crocodile. You told me to check my sources when I first thought she was lying, but you believed her even when you didn’t check. I wasn’t jealous like you thought. If I was jealous of any girl who liked Adrien I wouldn’t have help Adrien on his date with Kagami. I just wanted to tell you that I’m not angry at you. I’m disappointed that you doubted me and that you made me the enemy but I’m not. If anything you are.

 

Marinette

—————————————————————

Once Adrien was done reading Alya’s note he decided to read the one addressed to the class because it was only nine o’clock.

—————————————————————

Ms. Bustier,

Please read this letter aloud to the class.

Hey guys. I want to write to you all to let you know I forgive. Even if you didn’t apologize and your not sorry. After all I did for you all all I got in return was a picnic. You all decide to believe Lila with no proof. I’ve met Jagged Stone and I know he doesn’t like cats but I don’t brag about it. Anyway I want to keep this letter short. If you want to keep believing Lila’s lies that’s okay, just know everyone in class is partly responsible for what happened.

 

—————————————————————

Mom and Dad,

I love you so much. I want you to know why I killed myself. It was because all my friends thought I was being a bully to a girl who lied about everything. They turned on me and the one person who knew she was lying was a coward and said as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone it was fine. But she threatened me and hurt me emotionally. I want you to move on and not stop your life for me. I love you.

 

Marinette.

 

—————————————————————

When Adrien was done reading the letters it was only 9:30. He decided to go for a little run on the rooftops of Paris and then stop by Master Fu’s to see if he was home, with the help of Plagg, so he can take the ladybug miraculous to Marinette when he went to see her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter. Also I’m an idiot so sorry to all the people who enjoy the series so far so sorry hang in there with me. I didn’t post the chapters together the first time so sorry.

When Adrien woke up it was 7. Since visiting hours didn’t start till eight he decided to walk to Fu’s, get the earrings, then go to the hospital. He also wanted to bring the letters to see if she still wanted him to deliver the letters to the class and Alya. 

His walk to Fu’s was slow considering Plagg made him take a few wrong turns. He finally made it to Fu’s and as he walked in Fu was just sitting.

“Um.... Master Fu?”

“Yes Adrien I was expecting you.”

“You were?”

“Yes. I assume your here for Ladybug’s miraculous?”

“Yeah and I know Marinette is ladybug, but is that okay? That I take them to her?”

“Yes of course”

He grabbed the earrings then made his way to he hospital.

When he got there she was still asleep. He asked Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng if he could stay and wait with them until she woke up. Of course, he could they said. 30 minutes later she woke up. 

“Marinette, hey. Your awake.” 

“Hi sweetie. Glad your awake. Your dad went back to the bakery to make some pastries for you.”

“Good morning to you all.”

“Also Marinette the hospital said the we could only stay one night so we have to check out and when we get home your dad has some food ready.”

“Okay so are we checking out right now.”

“Well once you get dressed we will leave okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

20 minutes later they were out the door and on their way to the bakery. When they arrived it was open and Tom was at the register taking orders.

“Tom, let me take Marinette and Adrien up stairs and make sure they are settled in before I come back down and help out, okay?”

“Okay honey.”

Sabine made tea and brought up some extra pastries up to them. 

“All right kids, I’m going to go help Tom in the bakery come down if you need anything.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Thank you Mrs.Dupain-Cheng.”

“Call me Sabine, Adrien.”

“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

“ Hey Mari now that we are alone, I have a couple things I would like to talk to you about.”

“Um.... Okay what’s up?”

“Well I’m going to start of with good news so here you go”

As he says that he gives Marinette the black box.

“You went to master Fu?”

“Hi Marinette. Are you okay?”

“Yes Tiki I’m feeling a bit better.”

“Good and Thank you Adrien for being a curious cat and not listening. Also where is Plagg?”

“Sugarcube!”

Plagg said as he came out of Adriens pocket.

“Remember what I said, don’t call me that.”

“But it’s so cute.”

“Plagg can you and Tiki talk somewhere else?”

“You guys can talk upstairs in my room while we talk down here.”

“Okay Marinette. Plagg lets grab some cookies then head up.”

“Okay Sugarcube”

Once they were upstairs Adrien started talking,

“So as I said earlier good and bad news. Bad news everyone, feels guilty except Lila. Even I feel guilty. My phone has been blowing up with texts from the class.”

“Well they should feel a little guilty because years of friendship down the drain because one girl comes lies about everything and my best friend accuses me of being jealous.”

By this point she has tears rolling down her face.

“Hey Mari it’s okay. Also I’m really sorry. I know it was also partly my fault.”

Adrien was holding Mair close sitting on the floor. Mari fell asleep in Adriens arms and as he was sitting her parents came up a few times to check on her. He watched her sleep peacefully for about an hour before pulling out the letters to the class and Alya then decided to ask her about giving it to them once she woke up from her nap. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter more will come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

One hour later he woke up and checked his phone. A couple calls from Nathalie and missed calls and texts from the class. He decided to wake Mari up.

“Hey Mari. You got to wake. We have to talk.”

“I want to sleep.”

“But I have some very important questions.”

“Like what?”

“Like, the letters do you still want me to give them to the class and Alya?”

“Um... no. I thought about it and I want to write new letters because I don’t want them to think it was all their fault even though it kinda was.”

“So you aren’t coming back to school Monday?”

“No my parents want me to take the week off school and rest.”

“Makes sense. So new letters? Do you have them written already.”

“No I was planning of writing them today then have you take them to the class Monday.”

“Do you want to write them together?”

“Sure you’ll know what they say anyway.”

•~•~•

Alya 

 

I want you to know why I tried to kill my self. You told me to check my sources to see if Lila was lying. Yet you didn’t check if it was true. I’m surprised you believed her in the first place. Which was that her and Ladybug were best friends yet she said she just moved to France. I also want to say to you in time I might be able to forgive you but at this moment I don’t want to talk to you. 

Marinette

—————————————————————

Once she was done writing it she put it in an envelope. On to the next one she thought.

—————————————————————

Hey guys,

I just want to write and tell you guys a couple of things. First I ask that you don’t came to the bakery and ask to see me. I need time away from you all. If you guys are sorry then it’s going to take time to rebuild that trust between us, but if your not I now know who my true friends are.

 

Marinette


	6. Chapter 6

ALYA

Friday when Adrien rushed past her and told her Mari was going to kill herself she was shocked. She actually thought Mari was taking the jealousy to far. She called the paramedics then waited. She waited outside for the ambulance and when they arrived Adrien was carrying Mari down the steps and he put her on the stretcher and they ran to the ambulance. As they were coming closer Adrien told Alya to call her parents and to meet them at the hospital.

She pulls out her phone and dials Sabine’s number.

“Hello Alya. Don’t you have classes right now?”

“Yes but we need to go meet Adrien at the hospital.”

“What why dear?”

“Mari tried to kill her self.”

“We’ll be there soon just let us close up and we’ll see you there.”

“Okay”

As they waited to see Mari in the hall with Adrien didn’t talk to them. About five minutes after Alya and Nino arrived they said they could see Mari. All three of them got up but Adrien said.

“You guys stay put here I’m going to go see her even if she is asleep.”

“What no we are going in there with you.”

“No you’re not. Your part of the reason she did this. So stay out here and when her parents get here tell them to meet me in her room.”

And with that he walked away. Alya and Nino stood there shocked and his words and sat down. Ten minutes later when Tom and Sabine arrived Alya said Adrien was waiting for them in Mari’s room. 

After a phone call to her mom saying she was at the hospital with Mari and wouldn’t know what time she was going to be home she hung um and sat next Nino.

“Nino?”

“Yea?”

“Adrien said it was partly our faults but how?”

“I dunno babe. I have this bad feeling that Mari wasn’t jealous and that she no longer has our trust.”

“If she wasn’t jealous then what was she?”

“I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for three more hours thinking about what Adrien said. Or how he knew she was going to kill her self. Around five Tom and Sabine sent Alya and Nino home. They grabbed some food together but didn’t talk much. When Alya got home she went straight to her room and just laid there. She slowly drifted off and when she woke up she looked at the clock and it was twelve o’clock. She laid there for about five minutes before getting up and going to her computer and doing some research.

She fell asleep at three then her mom woke her up at seven telling her she needed to watch her sisters till three when her mom or dad got home. Which meant she couldn’t see Mari till about 3:30. She called Nino and told him to meet her at their house at 3:30.

 

TIME SKIP

 

When they got there Sabine said the could go up stairs. As they walked up stairs Alya planned to apologize to Mari. She spent three hours doing research on everyone of Lila’s lies. And did she feel like a crappy friend. Hell yes. She felt like such a hypocrite because she told Mari that there was no evidence that she was lying except that her lies were ridiculous. When the opened the door they saw that Mari and Adrien where asleep cuddled on the floor in each other’s arms. She went to go wake them up but then she saw two letters and one was addressed to her. 

“Hey Nino?”

“What’s up?”

“Do you we should read these?” 

“I guess. Since one it to you and one to the whole class.”

“Okay.”

She went to open the one addressed to Alya but Nino said,

“Shouldn’t we wake up Adrien and Mari?”

“No. Let them sleep and we will wake them up after we read these.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alya read the first note, addressed to her, and was so confused. Then she read the next one and she was just coming to the realization that she didn’t want anyone to visit her because she thought no one believed her. Which was true. And while Alya’s feelings were hurt she knew Mari’s were even worse. 

“Alya now you should tell me what’s going on.”

“Lila is lying about everything.”

“What?!?!”

“Yeah and so I was going to tell Marinette I believe her because I stopped being an ass and hypocrite and I researched everything she claimed.”

“Okay so now we should wake them up then.”

“No I need to figure out what to say to Mari especially because sunshine here is cuddling her and also talk to him on how he knew she was going to kill herself.”

“Well how long will that take.”

Before Alya could respond she saw Adrien open his eyes and look at the two of them then stand up.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to to Mari and talk to her but since she is asleep I guess I could grill you first.”

“No. You both need to leave. She doesn’t want you here and neither do I.”

“But that’s why we are here to talk.”

“No mari needs time away from you guys.”

“Adrien I’m not leaving till I talk to mari.”

“You and Nino are leaving right now.”

“No im not going anywhere”

“Alya please just leave.”

They turned around and saw Mari opening her eyes and getting up. 

“Alya I will ask you one time to leave because I don’t want to see you.”

“Please Mari just give me five minutes to explain myself.”

“Fine you have five minuets and then you and Nino are going to leave. Okay?”

“Yes.”

“Alright do you want to talk in front of the guys or in my room.”

“Let’s just talk out here.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break in between chapter 7 and 8. And also for another short chapter. Hope you enjoy.

M-What do you want Alya?

Al-I want to apologize.

“Now,” Mari scoffed, “now you’ve finally realized your and idiot.”

N- No she isn’t.

M-Shut it, Nino. You are too.

Al-Fair enough. Okay. We both are.

M-You just stated the obvious.

Al- As I said I’m sorry. That’s why I came here.

M- You’re sorry. All my friends betrayed me and that hurt me. It hurt me so much that I didn’t want to live anymore.

A- I know Mari. I read your letter. And I’m so sorry that I made you feel like that.

Mari was grabbing Adrien’s hand holding on tight trying to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes.

M- Alya you don’t realize how crappy I felt. Everyone I trusted and called my friends dropped me like a hat. Not looking back. Not caring.

Al- But everyone cares Mari.

M- How do you know? Huh? It’s not like you talked to them.

Al- ........ Fair enough.

M- If anything Lila convinced them I only did it because I wanted attention.

Al- I don’t know Nino and I followed you to the hospital and waited there till you parents sent us home.

M- Alya can you please leave I don’t want to deal with this right now.

Al- okay but will I see you Monday?

M- I don’t know.

Al- okay we’ll leave.

 

~•~•~•~•~•

As they walked home Alya and Nino talked.

“Do you think Mari will come back to school Monday?”

“I dunno Alya, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t.”

“I know but I just, I don’t know. She seems so sad and like she didn’t want to even talk to me.”

“That’s because she didn’t. You asked her to give you five minutes.”

“Fair enough. I’m worried.”

“Me too. Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise character shows up at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so sorry it’s been a while since I updated but thanks for reading and kudos. Hope u enjoy

Monday morning Nino and Alya waited on the steps for Adrien and Marinette to arrive. Luckily while they were waiting they didn’t run into Lila. When they saw Adriens’s driver pull up to school they ran down to meet him.

“Adrien”

“Adrien, bro”

“What?”

“Where is Mari?”

“She’s at home.”

“Why”

“Because she didn’t want to talk to her classmates.”

With that Adrien walked inside without saying another word to them. Once inside the class room everyone was staring at him. He sat down without talking to anyone. Alya and Nino came in a couple seconds later. They didn’t even try to talk to him. They just sat together whispering to each other. As did everyone else. No one talked to loud. About ten minutes before class started Lila walls in.

That’s when all hell breaks loose.

Lila walked over to her seat, sat down and sat so close to Adrien she was basically on his lap.

“Hey Adrien.”

“How can I help you Lila” Adrien said trying his best not to rip her hands of him. 

“I heard about Marinette and how you went with her to the hospital.”

“And?” He said not getting her point.

“I just wanted to know if Marinette did that because she was jealous of me.”

Then everyone in class chimed in trying to reassure her that it wasn’t because of her except Adrien, Alya, and Nino.

“No, of course not.”

“Marinette isn’t the type.”

“If she did she needs to grow up.”

That last one hit a nerve. With that he ripped out of Lila’s grip, stood up and starred at Kim. Now all hell broke loose.

“What the hell did you say Kim?”

“I-uh”

“NO!! You don’t know what Mari’s life is like. You all think that she’s just jealous but she is allowed to have other feelings than happiness. Like sadness.”

Then Mrs.Bustier came into class.  
“Alright everyone please take a seat class is starting.”

Everyone settled down and sat down.

“Alright now ev-“

“Um excuse me is this Mrs.Bustier’s class?”

Everyone’s jaw dropped.

“Um yes Jagged Stone. What brings you to the class?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kinda short.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I’m so sorry I don’t have any inspiration for the last chapter. Thanks for all your support and all the people who enjoyed this story. Bye thank you so much😊 😊😊


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys it’s so short and if it feels like a rushed ending I just didn’t know how else to end it. Thanks for all the support for my story I hope to be writing more soon.

“I’m here to pick up Marinette’s homework.”  
He never looked at the class just the teacher. 

After he said that Mrs. Bustier went to collect Marinette’s homework.

“Hey Jagged Stone,” Alya said “can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask but doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” He said without looking at Alya.

“Oh um kay, I was just wondering if you know this girl Lila right here next to Adrien.”

“No I only have heard of you Alya, Adrien, and Nino, from Marinette. Then Chloe because of her dad”

“That’s it?”

“Yes that’s it.”

“Um... Here Jagged, that’s Marinette’s homework for the rest of the week.”

“Thank you Mrs.Bustier.”

With that he left the room.  
Adrien immediately raised his hand to ask to go to the bathroom and he chased after jagged.

“Hey jagged wait up.”

“Uh Adrien what is it? I got to get back to Mari.”

“Yeah I know I just wanted to say can you tell Mari that I’ll be over later and that I think all of our classmates will be apologize real soon.”

“Yeah no problem Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by another fan fix but I don’t remember who wrote it or I would give them credit but it’s where Marinette actually kills herself and everyone wants a reaction from everyone so I decided to write one where she doesn’t die and writes some notes.


End file.
